


Texts From Patty’s Bar: What Happens When Nick & Sean Get a Bit Tipsy

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: It’s common knowledge that Nick gets rather chatty when he has a few shots.  What happens when our Zauberbiest-Royal Captain joins the guys for a few drinks?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolieawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/gifts).



> Inspired by one of many fun and entertaining chats I’ve been having with @tolieawake and @wesen90!
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.***

Sean to Nick: I’m about done at City Hall for the day. If you want to head to Patty’s with Hank I should be there shortly.

 

Nick to Sean: Great! :-) Hank and I are about done here also. See you soon! *kiss*

 

Hank to Wu: Nick and I will be there soon. Please please please DON’T attempt to get Nick tipsy this time.

 

Wu to Hank: I make no guarantees. Patty promised shots on the house when everyone gets here! I might just get some betting info from our dear Captain and Grimm… *evil smile*

 

Nick to Sean: Capta1n!!!!%@ Caotsain! Caaptin Smexy!!!!

 

Nick to Sean: I miiiiisssssss YOU!!@!!@@#

 

Nick to Sean: ur hot captain Smexy!!!!

 

Hank to Sean: Sorry Sir. I left Nick unattended in Wu’s company for a few too many minutes. Will you be joining us?

 

Sean to Hank: On my way now.

 

Sean to Nick: If you’re a good boy…well you know what happens to good boys.

 

Nick to Sean: Yes sir! I just saw somethings hot that made me thinks of you captain Smexy!!!!!!

 

Sean to Nick: Oh, really? Do tell.

 

Nick to Sean: Thiss frutie drink tastes lik you lips CaptIAN SMEXY!!!! Hank donest belief me!!!!! KISS ME BIESTY!!!

 

Sean to Nick: I just had the dirtiest thought about you. Too dirty to text – I’ll be sure to tell you later…if you’re a good boy.

 

Nick to Sean: Heeeeeyyyyy!!!!! Seeeeeaaaannnnn!!! Cum back toooooo the TABLE!!!!!! *kiss* *naughty smile*

 

Nick to Sean: 0r undr hte TABLE!!!! *naughty smile*

 

Sean to Nick: I’m getting you that fruity drink you insisted on love. If you’re patient, I’ll reward you by dragging you into the bathroom and fucking that pretty mouth of yours.

 

Nick to Sean: Cum back!!!!! Sooooo horny!!!!!!!!

 

Nick to Sean: My mouth wants your <====8

 

Nick to Sean: Sssseeeeeaaaaannnnnnnnnnn CAPTAIN SMEXY

 

Nick to Sean & Hank: I WANNA SUX U MY SMEXY BIEST

 

Hank to Nick: OMG WTF Nick?!?! Who the hell let you start drinking??? UGH!! I can’t unsee this. Where is the bleach? I’m gonna kick some Wu ass.

 

Nick to Hank & Sean: Uuuuuummmmmm you’re prettie hAnk? Itz friutie!! Sean will gets u 1!!

 

Nick to Sean: :-0<====8

 

Nick to Sean: :-0<==8

 

Nick to Sean: :-08

 

Nick to Sean: plaeeses

 

Nick to Sean: Smexy!!!! Bring Hanky poo a drink tooooooooo

 

Nick to Sean: I luff u! *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *heart* *heart* *heart*      

 

Sean to Nick, Hank & Wu: I love you too Nick. I also love the way you moan when I slide my hand over your hard nipples and down to your gorgeous cock. Makes me want to suck you off so badly. Then I’ll whisper in French into your ear when your hands are bound behind your back and my cock is pushing up against your tight ass.

 

Hank to Sean, Nick & Wu: Captain…that last message was a group message…

 

Sean to Nick, Hank & Wu: My apologies. It appears I was a bit distracted.

 

Nick to Sean, Hank & Wu: fcuk yessss! Seeeaannnnnnn!!!!! Oh captin smexy my cpatin!

 

Hank to Sean, Nick & Wu: Nick! WTF!! Stop replying to the group message! We. Don’t. Want. To. Know!!!

 

Wu to Hank, Sean & Nick: Oh come on stick in the mud Hank. Its fun *evil smile*

 

Nick to Sean, Hank & Wu: know what long and fat like a stick but tastes super good????  

 

Sean to Nick, Hank & Wu: My apologies again gentlemen. Nick, love, stop replying to this message.

 

Nick to Sean, Hank & Wu: <=====8 cAtian smexy cock!!! who wants to get ducks by a hot Zauberbiest?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  

 

Wu to Hank, Sean & Nick: Nick I think you had an auto correct fail. Did you mean fucked not ducks?

 

Hank to Sean, Nick & Wu: That’s it! I’m so close to turning my damn phone off. I can’t talk to Adalind while this porn keeps popping up on my screen. Seriously get a room! And Wu…there will be EPIC payback for letting Nick drink. You know what shots do to him.

 

Nick to Monroe & Rosalee: mOnroe!!! RoSAleeeee!!! U have to try the Pattys sAngrIa!!!! Its fruty it it’s like Seans cum when we have fruit annnnnddddd sexy times

 

Monroe to Nick & Rosalee: I’m going to take a *wild* guess that you’ve had more than one drink or shot tonight Nick. Never ever EVER feel the need to share that kind of information with me again. Ugh!! Who left you unsupervised and with access to booze? Where is Sean?

 

Rosalee to Monroe & Nick: Oh come on sweetie. It’s kinda cute, isn’t it? Maybe we should get you one of those drinks!

 

Nick to Monroe & Rosalee: RosALeeee!!! the shoe thing is TOTALLY TRUE!!! HIS COCK IS HUGE!!!!

 

Monroe to Nick & Rosalee: Do I even want to know what the drunk Grimm is talking about? When were my wife and best friend talking about his ‘special friend’s’ anatomy??

 

Rosalee to Monroe & Nick: Relax Monnie! It was just an article on shoe size relating to male endowment that Addie and I were talking about when Nick came into the spice shop a few weeks ago.

 

Nick to Monroe & Rosalee: Hey RoSAleeeee!!! Monroe has big SHOES you a lucki lady!!!!!!!

 

Monroe to Hank: Please…please…please…take Nick’s phone and hide it.

 

Hank to Monroe: Judging by the dark and pervy looks Sean has been giving Nick (don’t ask about the texts I was unfortunately included on) they will be heading out very soon and should be…otherwise occupied for the rest of the evening.

 

Monroe to Hank: Not gonna ask. I already need my memory erased. Where is that Supernatural angel when you need him??

 

Wu to Hank: Seeing as you left early you missed out on realizing *I* won the “What Happens When Nick & Sean Get a Bit Tipsy” betting pool. In case you’re wondering – and I know you are – Nick was his usual chatty & flirty self. Our dear Captain appears to have *much* lower inhibitions and increasingly descriptive comments regarding one Detective Burkhardt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


End file.
